Pandora Queen: Aftermath
by Mystlynx
Summary: Just a little something that I am gonna have fun with. Apologies as there is no beta or final editing, only the raw story. Exploring what happened after the events of the Pandora Queen episode. Chapter 4 is finally here. Lunchtime is not funtime? Just some minor tweaks to that last chapter.
1. Satellizer & Kazuya

**AN: I am going to apologize ahead of time. Honestly, I am quite new to Freezing and have only the 2 seasons of the anime to work from, none of the in print story lines. This will be a story of my own making with those episodes as my only basis. Hopefully, it is not ground that has already been covered in other areas. Thanks for reading, and I hope you can find things to like. This is a work of fan fiction. I have no ownership or claim to any characters involving Freezing.**

 **Pandora Queen: Aftermath**

 **Satellizer and Kazuya**

Kazuya and Satellizer rushed through her dorm room door and slammed it behind them. The young woman burned with the embarrassment of being seen by everyone in that 'coronation' dress. Holding tightly to the long cape, she sprinted to her closet. "Um, Kazuya, could you stay over by the door and turn away please." If she'd had time to think about it, changing in front of him would have been equally disturbing. Right now though, getting out of that offensive strip of cloth was all she could concentrate on.

"Of course, Satella." The boy turned quickly and stared at her door, doing his level best to ignore the meanings behind every sound coming from behind him. Blood rose to warm his cheeks as the cape and repugnant dress were tossed against the wall to his right. At that moment, he knew she was naked and a few feet away.

"I really appreciate what you did for me just now, Kazuya." Digging through her wardrobe, Satellizer pulled out an outfit that she deemed appropriate for her plans. "In fact, you've been nothing but kind to me since our first meeting after the Carnival. I've wanted to apologize for my behavior in return. And so, I wish to repay you, Kazuya, for everything."

Now, he was really starting to sweat. "There is no need for that, Satella. I would have done the same for any person subjected to such mistreatment. Even before discovering the great compassion you keep hidden from everyone. And now that we are partners, I will do anything to protect you." Swallowing nervously, his ears picked up a drawer being opened and more rustling before soft footsteps crossed the room.

She was so close her breath tickled the hairs on the back of his neck. "Take off your shirt, Kazuya."

"Whaa..! My shirt?"

"Yes. Please, for me. I promise it will be worth it."

In addition to the heat by his ear as she spoke, her nearness was a warm glow at his back. "If that is what you wish, then of course I will do it." Tremors in his fingers made undoing the buttons of his jacket an adventure.

"Let me help you." She gripped the lapels from behind and then slid the garment from his shoulders.

"Thanks," his voice cracked. Working slowly and carefully, Kazuya slipped free the buttons of his shirt and shrugged it off with Satellizer's help. Her light touch on his skin sent tingles zipping through his body. During all of this, she had remained close behind him and out of his sight.

"All right Kazuya, keep facing that way and put your arms straight out to the side. And no slouching."

"Yes, ma'am." He quickly complied with her somewhat odd request. But, he trusted that Satellizer knew what she was doing.

"That's perfect. Stay just like that."

He felt her reach around him. Unfurling a slim tape, she started taking his measurements. After his chest, she had him drop his arms. Satellizer then measured shoulder to shoulder and shoulder to wrist. Kazuya could hear an occasional scritching of pen on paper as she wrote down the data, humming a little tune as she worked.

"That does it. You can put your shirt back on."

Totally confused now, "Okay." Dipping down, he gathered up his shirt. "Is it safe to turn around, Satellizer?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Come over and join me on the bed." Still humming, she opened up the big, bottom drawer of her nightstand.

Kazuya dressed and slowly spun on his heel, not sure what he would find. Satellizer, clothed in a pink, flowered nightgown, had perched at the edge of her bed. He recognized a pair of knitting needles in her hand.

Glancing up, she patted the spot next to her. "Come and pick out a color."

"Color?" Crossing the room, he settled next to her. Kazuya peered into the open drawer and saw many skeins of yarn in a veritable rainbow of colors.

"Yes, color. What color sweater would you like me to knit for you?" Beaming, Satellizer waited for his answer.

"Wow. A sweater for me? That is very generous, Satella." Kazuya considered the choices. Reaching in, he pulled out a ball of yarn dyed a warm blue. "I think this will be perfect."

The young couple got comfortable. Satellizer tucked her legs up underneath her and leaned against the headboard. Slipping down to the floor, Kazuya settled next to the bed. He held the yarn, feeding it to her as she required. The two talked long into the night while her needles clicked a pleasing melody.

Thump. "Huh...wha...where?" Kazuya blinked sleep from his eyes and looked around in confusion. Slowly, memories returned of his night with Satellizer. He stretched, loosening a kink in his back. After climbing to his feet, Kazuya smiled at the sight of her sleeping peacefully. He gently freed the needles from her grasp and set them, along with the portion of sweater she'd completed, on her bedside table. Trying not to wake her, he wriggled the blankets out from under her and put Satellizer into a more comfortable position.

"Mmm, Kazuya...meet me for lunch?" She mumbled before curling up in her blankets.

"I would love to." Straightening his jacket, he glanced at the clock, 6:30am. He figured there was time for a few more hours of sleep. Kazuya went out into the hall and gently closed her door.


	2. Ganessa & Arthur

**Pandora Queen: Aftermath**

 **Ganessa & Arthur**

"Here we are, my lady." Arthur opened the door and motioned for Ganessa to enter. "I had a wonderful time with you tonight."

"Yeah, yeah, it was great." Stomping across the threshold, she threw herself onto her bed. "Stupid Satellizer always stealing my spotlight. I'm the rank 1, but all anyone talks about is her. Ooh, it's the Untouchable Queen. She's sooo scary. Now, Pandora Queen? It's not fair!"

Sighing, Arthur closed the door. Crossing the room and kneeling next to her, "Don't take it so hard. I think it was the pure novelty that skewed the voting. I guarantee no one in the crowd expected to even see her up on that stage." Gently, "Ganessa, you'll always be number 1 to me."

Mumbling into the pillow, "You're just saying that because we're partners."

"I'd like to think we are more than just partners." Arthur reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "Miss Ganessa Roland, being your Limiter has been the happiest time of my life. When I heard that you'd won the Carnival, I wanted to do something extra special. Here Ganessa, for my one and only queen." Flipping open the box, he held it out so she could see what it contained.

"Huh?" Lifting her head, she regarded Arthur with a critical eye. Ganessa sucked in a breath and her eyebrows shot skyward. "Wha...wha..what are you doing?" At first, all she saw was Arthur kneeling, a small black box, his sincere expression. An iridescent twinkling from inside the box drew her gaze. Impossibly, her eyes grew wider and Ganessa squealed like a school girl. She launched from the bed and tackle hugged him.

"Whoa, Ganessa! Does that mean you like it?" Laughing, he wrapped her up with his free arm.

She plucked the box from his hand and lifted out a program chip. Above the surface, a flickering hologram proudly proclaimed..."Pandora Fighters Extreme!" Ganessa screamed. "Oh my God, Arthur, how did you get this. It's not supposed to be out for another month."

"Well, my Dad knows a guy and he was able to hook me up with a copy of the gold master."

"We have to play it, right now." She untangled herself from the boy and scooted across the floor on hands and knees to her game console. "Be a dear and break out the supplies." She set the little box in an empty spot on her game caddy. It looked out of place among the others with all their bright labels.

Arthur noticed her gaze lingering on it. "Yeah, sorry about that. He sent it in a generic one. Something about marketing hadn't given final approval on the art. Don't you worry, though. He's gonna get us a proper one when they're printed."

"That's okay. We've got the most important part right here." Deftly, Ganessa popped in the chip and snagged two controllers from their charging station. The display came to life as a hard charging beat thumped from hidden speakers. A Nova reared up, only to be swarmed by Pandoras aglow with power. The resulting debris floated and coalesced into letters that spelled out 'Pandora Fighters Extreme!'. The intro left Ganessa giggling delightedly.

"I hear the new graphics engine is supposed to kick ass." Arthur exclaimed, plopping down next to his partner. He set out a few sodas and placed a bag of red vines in easy reach before claiming one of the controllers.

Fingers flying over the buttons, Ganessa flipped through screen after screen. "And, since the game is co-funded by Chevalier, the fighters are the actual Genetics Pandoras from all the different academies around the world." Finally, she found the roster for 'Japan: Genetics West' and rapidly scrolled down. "Ah ha! And rank 1 is...Satellizer?" She screeched the name and began hyperventilating.

Reacting quickly, Arthur snatched the controller from her, worried she would crush it or snap it in two. "Hey, calm down." Capturing a hand in both of his, he began lightly tracing circles with his thumbs. "I'm sure it's just temporary. You know how games work. They lock down the code for final testing and no further changes get made." He had her attention now. Ganessa was red faced but at least her breathing was slowing down. "I will bet you anything that come launch day a patch will be ready to go with all the current rosters."

"You...You're right. That's exactly what happened with last year's release." She spent a few seconds taking in and releasing deep breaths. With a smile, she gave Arthur's fingers a squeeze. "All right, give me back that controller and prepare for a butt whooping."

Catastrophe averted, the two settled in for some serious gaming. Both were already familiar, having played prior versions. They started with some one on one. Ganessa played as herself, naturally, while forbidding Arthur the use of any second years at West Genetics. A new addition for this year was a secondary power bar called, 'Pandora Mode'. Whenever she reached full charge, Ganessa would cackle gleefully and unleash a 20 hit combo of technicolor devastation on Arthur.

Eventually, the poor boy had complained enough that they agreed to switch into coop story mode. The depth of the narrative was much more impressive than either had expected and the battles against Nova proved a real challenge. Time ticked away unnoticed as the pair fought and laughed and inched closer together.

"Murg...fuh...hrmm." Arthur cracked his eyes open and blearily surveyed his surroundings. The game had gone into some kind of demo mode and there was a small mountain of cans and wrappers around his legs. All up and down his right side, he felt very warm. Turning, he beheld Ganessa, asleep and tucked under his arm with her head on his shoulder. Squinting, he was pretty sure the clock read a little after 6 am.

Shifting slowly and carefully, he kept his arm behind her shoulders and then slid his left under her legs. It took a bit of doing. Finally, he was able to stand with her secure in his arms. After some thought, he balanced on one foot and used the other to drag at her blanket, praying that he not fall over. They must have been answered for soon she was safely in bed and he was tucking the blanket around her.

He remembered the mess they'd made and took a few minutes to clean up. Taking one last look around, Arthur ended up next to the bed. He watched her sleep and knew without a doubt that she was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. He brushed some rogue strands of hair away before bending over and kissing her forehead.

"Arthur...my Arthur. You always take such good care of me." Ganessa whispered. Reaching up, she tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him down for a proper kiss. After, she gave him a half-hearted shove and growled, "Now go away. I need my sleep." Her soft smile never wavered.

"Sleep well Ganessa. I'll stop by later." He let himself out the door. There was a click from down the hall. Arthur turned to find Kazuya staring at him, his cheeks turning crimson.

"Uh, hey Arthur. Some party, huh?"


	3. Rana & Hiiragi

**Pandora Queen: Aftermath**

 **Rana & Kaho**

"Shhh...shhh...people might be sleeping." Rana Linchen slurred close to her companion's ear. "Or maybe they aren't sleeping." Her mouth formed an 'O' in feigned shock before she was overcome with giggles.

Plodding down the hallway, Kaho Hiiragi cursed being a first year. She'd been in no position to refuse when the upperclassmen had 'volunteered' her to help a very drunk Rana get back to the girls dorm. So now, the person in question was riding piggyback, thoroughly entertained by every little thing. Carrying her this way, Kaho had to endure each alcohol laced breath blowing across her cheek.

Pointing vaguely to their left, Rana whispered ever so loudly. "Look Kaho, that is the door of my nemesis, Satellizer El Bridget. Do be extra quiet for Kazuya may be in there with her. We wouldn't want to distract from whatever wanton acts they are engaged in." It was only seconds before Rana burst into giggles once again. "More likely, after being rescued by my wonderful Kazuya, she gave him a pat on the head and sent him home like a loyal puppy. That woman is undeserving of his attentions."

"Would you rather Satellizer was in there doing something with Kazuya? Who knows, maybe she tossed him on her bed and they're making out right now." Kaho shot back. She could feel Rana shaking with laughter.

"Miss Hiiragi, you amuse me. For such a thing to happen, first, the large stick up her backside would have to be removed. Oh no, I am certain that no woman has yet to experience Kazuya's first kiss. I intend to claim that honor for myself. And, I have the perfect plan to steal him away." She smushed Kaho's lips with a finger while making shushing noises. "That's a secret, no telling."

Salvation appeared in the shape of Rana's door. Kaho couldn't wait to drop off this particular burden. "Okay Rana, here we are all safe and sound." None to gently, Kaho released her hold. Once Rana's feet hit the floor, the young lady was wobbly, but remained standing. After the door was opened, Rana grabbed her wrist in an iron grip and dragged Kaho into the room. "Wait...what's going on?"

After shutting and locking the door, Rana turned around, looking very pleased with herself. " As thanks for your assistance tonight, I wish to return the favor. I am going to help you find a mate!"

Kaho blanched and backed farther into the room. "Wow...I...uh...don't know what to say?" She sent fevered glances past Rana at the locked door, unsure of where things were going. Unbidden, the image of a shark circling her prey sprang into Kaho's mind.

Unaware, Rana talked on. "Among the many things I was taught before coming here, there is a secret technique. Once mastered, any man will find it difficult to refuse you. It is called 'Opening Heaven's Gate'. Likely, many months will be required for you to gain even a novice's level of skill. But, worry not, I will dedicate myself to this task."

Now, Kaho was getting really nervous. "That seems like a lot in return for bringing you home. How about buying me lunch sometime?" Slowly, she began edging to the right, trying to open a path to the door.

"Put such worries from your mind, Kaho. I am more than happy to assist you in finding the same happiness that I will have once Kazuya and I are one. And so, to prepare for 'Opening Heaven's Gate', we must remove all clothing." Rana slid the straps off her shoulders, wriggling free from her dress.

"Eep!" Kaho looked away as Rana swiftly disrobed. Things were getting weirder by the second. She folded her arms across her chest and held tight. "Umm, Rana, I'm not very comfortable with this. Just what exactly is 'Opening Heaven's Gate?"

"In it's simplest terms, you could call it a massage. But it is much, much more than that. Emphasizing manipulation of the seven chakra points, this technique seeks to remove any resistance to the flow of energy through our bodies. Skin on skin is required, clothing gets in the way." While explaining, Rana had slid closer to Kaho and gently pulled her arms down. Her voice wrapped soothingly around the young Pandora. "When performed many times, the spirits of the two will become in tune with each other and their energies will flow as one."

Kaho blinked as she realized her dress was now a puddle of silk on the floor. "A massage? That doesn't sound so bad." A thought pushed its way to the front and made her ask, "This is your secret plan, isn't it? Have you done this with Kazuya?"

"No." Rana grumbled. "The boy has been annoyingly resistant so far. I think he does not like the idea of being nude with me." She glared in the direction of Satellizer's room. "I guarantee she could never make Kazuya as happy as I can. One day the boy will come to see this truth."

"Well, maybe. That's not exactly something you do on a first date, though. You ever think you might be coming on a bit strong?" Kaho fluffed the pillow and tried to get comfortable. _"How did I get over here..."_

Rana lit a stick of incense. Soon, the room was scented like a mountain meadow. Finally, she removed an earthen jar from her nightstand and pulled off the lid. "I will give you one of these once you are ready. It is a special mixture known only to masters of this skill. The oil serves to lessen the barriers between our bodies, allowing my energy to more effectively interact with yours."

The bed shifted and Kaho felt Rana's presence at her side. Kneeling by Kaho's waist, Rana rubbed her oiled hands until warm and then slid them over her new pupil. "Now, pay very close attention. I will indicate the seven chakra points first. Then, I will demonstrate the particular means of interacting with each one. To finish your first lesson, you will learn the proper order of manipulating these locations."

"I will do my best, Rana." Kaho had to admit the Tibetan girl was pretty weird, but right now, whatever she was doing felt really good. She didn't believe in all that attuning of energy stuff. However, one more arrow for the quiver couldn't hurt.

"Oh my, Kaho, your energies are all bottled up. I guarantee you will feel like a new person when I am done. Okay, the lesson begins with..."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kaho tried to roll over but something was in her way. And, as she became more aware, it seemed an odd weight was laying across her stomach. One by one, memories of last night marched their way through her head. Rana had been teaching her something, a special massage? Kaho's eyes popped open as warm breath blew into the back of her head and a light snoring filled the room.

" _Oh crap! I fell asleep."_

Peering around confirmed her worst fears. She was still in Rana's dorm room. Carefully, she lifted the arm draped across her and scooted to the side. With as little movement as possible, she wormed her way off the bed and threw on her clothes from the night before.

" _Now, if I can just get out of here with no one seeing."_

Kaho silently closed Rana's door and was turning around when...

"Uh, hey Arthur. Some party, huh?"

"Yeah, apparently it was good for both of us." Arthur walked over to Kazuya and slid his arm over the other boy's shoulder. "You never cease to surprise me."

" _Why did it have to be those two. Think small, like a bug, no one sees a bug. Must hide."_ Kaho squeezed her eyes shut and wished for a miracle.

"Hiiragi? Your room isn't on this floor. And isn't that the dress you wore to prom?" Arthur had a salacious lilt in his voice.

" _Well, that didn't work."_

Standing up straight, Kaho faced the young men. "If you must know, Rana got blitzed at prom and the third years made me in charge of getting her home. I didn't think it was right to just leave her alone. She complained about the room spinning and ended up in the bathroom a couple of times."

"That was very nice of you, Kaho. Allow us to escort you to your room." Kazuya wrapped her up with his free arm and the three headed down the hallway. Wrinkling his nose, he leaned over and sniffed. "I know that smell from somewhere." The answer hit him like a brick. "Did she try and give you a massage?"

"What! No, nothing like that happened." Kaho protested. _"But, you know, I haven't felt this good in a really long time."_


	4. Lunchtime

"Kazuya. You're looking more rested." Arthur smiled and winked. He had just claimed his tray and was looking for a table when he spied his friend doing the same.

Cheeks warming at the implied meaning in the greeting, Kazuya weakly returned the smile. "Like I said this morning, we just talked and then fell asleep. Nothing more than that."

"Talked and fell asleep? I find that wholly boring and believable considering you were with Her." Ganessa spoke up from behind Kazuya. Walking around him, a tray in hand as well, she slid next to Arthur. "You haven't found us a table yet?"

"Sorry Ganessa, I'd just started looking when I ran into Kazuya. Not to worry, I will find the perfect spot for you..." Arthur lost his train of thought as Satellizer appeared next to Kazuya, clutching a couple of Burger Queen bags.

"So, Kazuya, why are you just standing around? You were supposed to find us a place to sit." Satellizer pulled up short upon seeing the couple he was talking to. "Oh. Hello Ganessa, Arthur." She said, wearing the expression of someone who'd just tasted something sour.

"Hello...Good Day..." The pair mumbled halfheartedly while fidgeting.

Trying to move things along, Kazuya quickly scanned the busy cafeteria. All he saw was table after table full of students chatting very happily. Apparently, last night's Prom had been enjoyed by everyone. _Wait, over by that window is an open table_. It was a six seater, but he didn't see any other options. "Follow me." Deftly, Kazuya navigated the flow of people. Reaching the free table, he turned to an unexpected sight, Satellizer, Ganessa and Arthur all lined up behind him.

"Umm, Arthur. Would you and Miss Roland like to join us?" Kazuya offered. _How are we gonna make this work?_

The couple shared a knowing look, each had determined this was the only free table. Ganessa straightened up and slapped on a smile. "We would be happy to share lunch with you and Satellizer. As long as no one else has a problem with it." Ganessa tossed at Satellizer in challenge. _Score a point for the rank one._

 _You're not fooling me for a second. I can play this game, too._ "It would be rude to take such a large table for just Kazuya and I. Of course you can sit with us." Satellizer replied pleasantly.

Watching the interplay, Kazuya realized that all three were now staring at him. _Apparently I'm the one making all the decisions today. How to keep this powder keg from exploding?_ He thought for a moment then placed his tray in a middle spot. Pulling out the chair next to his, "Here Satellizer, on such a lovely day you should sit right next to the window and enjoy it. Arthur, why don't you take the seat next to me and then Miss Roland can sit across from you."

He observed them envisioning the proposed seating arrangement. It placed the two Pandoras at opposite corners on the large table and maintained a buffer between Satellizer and Arthur. Silently coming to an agreement, his companions lurched into motion. Satellizer gracefully slid into the offered seat. Kazuya scooted it closer to the table for her and then sat down.

"Thank you Kazuya, always such a gentleman." She patted his hand and squeezed lightly while sneering at her rival. _Beat that, if you can._

After eyeing the exchange, Ganessa stood stiffly next to her chair and glared daggers at Arthur. She resorted to nodding at her chair a few times before he figured out what she wanted.

"Let me get that for you, Ganessa." Jumping out of his chair, he rounded the table and pulled it out for her.

"My hero." She grumbled. _Gah! I will not lose to her again._

Once everyone was seated, they attacked their lunches. An uncomfortable silence hovered over the table along with heated glances between Ganessa and Satellizer. Kazuya sighed inwardly and once again felt it was up to him to make the best of the situation.

"Oh, Miss Roland, did you enjoy the gift from Arthur? He was very excited when it showed up and couldn't wait to give it to you." Kazuya nudged Arthur with his shoulder. "I thought he was going to break down my door when he came over to tell me the game had arrived."

Immediately, Ganessa brightened. _Now is my chance._ "Yes! I was totally floored when he pulled it out. 'Pandora Fighters Extreme' is the best one in the series so far. They added a ton of new options and the roster is enormous. Have you ever played any of the previous versions, Kazuya?"

"No, Miss Roland, I can't say that I have. My Grandfather did not look on such things favorably. He felt gaming would be a distraction to my studies." Kazuya absently pushed food around his tray while reliving the memories of those arguments.

"Kazuya, please call me Ganessa. You and Arthur are such good friends it seems only right that you and I should be more familiar with each other as well. I've got a great idea. Why don't you come over later with Arthur and give it a try." She smirked at Satellizer. _You got no chance. And now for the coup de grace._ "Satellizer is on the roster and you can fight as her."

Arthur coughed. "I thought you said no one was allowed to run Satellizer."

"Well, obviously I meant no one other than Kazuya. He is her limiter after all." Under the table, Ganessa kicked Arthur on the shin.

"Oww, yes, I do recall you saying it like that. My mistake." Reaching down, he rubbed his leg.

"I've played the game before." Satellizer commented. "The Pandora Fighters series is produced by a subsidiary of the El'Bridget family companies."

Open mouthed, Ganessa stared down the table at Satellizer as the young woman casually unwrapped another burger. "Erm, would you like to come over and play, too?" _Please say no, please say no._

"Oh no, I am all thumbs trying to use one of those controllers. I wouldn't mind watching, though." It was Satellizer's turn to smirk. _Nice try, but you haven't won yet._

They all jumped as a tray clattered loudly to the table. "Look Kaho, two spots open right here." Rana dropped into the chair across from Satellizer. "You don't mind, do you? I must say, you and Kazuya are looking quite cozy sitting so close together. Spending all that time together last night must have agreed with you."

Meekly, Hiiragi took the seat between Ganessa and Rana, offering a look of apology to Kazuya. "We were talking and I mentioned running in to you and Arthur this morning."

Satellizer spoke up before Kazuya could say anything. "Kazuya invited ME to prom and WE are partners. I see no reason to hide that we spent ALL night enjoying each others company."

Kazuya choked on his food and fumbled for a drink.

"Oh my. Satellizer, such a brazen statement. I can't begin to imagine how the two of you occupied that much time." Rana leaned forward. "We're all friends here, right? So, just between us girls, is Kazuya a good kisser?"

Around the cafeteria, their conversation was drawing more and more attention. The buzzing of voices was dying as the other students strained to hear.

Beat red, Kazuya stammered. "Rana, how...how can you think..."

Not enough sleep and verbally sparring with Ganessa had left Satellizer's nerves rubbed a little raw. Now, Rana pushing her was beginning to piss her off. **Wham!** Standing, she slapped her hands to the table and got right in Rana's face. "Are you jealous that Kazuya prefers to spend his time with me? Even when you throw yourself at him shamelessly, offering to get naked and give him a massage." She grinned as Rana blinked in surprise. "Oh yes, he's told me all about you."

Silence held sway in the cafeteria, sending Satellizer's accusations echoing from wall to wall.

"At least I am willing to do more than take him for granted. If Kazuya was with me, he would have his baptism and we would be real partners." On her feet, Rana wasn't giving an inch. "Do you know what has you so angry? Shall I tell you? They call you the Untouchable Queen, don't they? You have no idea what kissing Kazuya feels like. If you can't do that with him, there is no way you'll ever go through with a baptism. You're scared of losing him to someone who will do those things."

"Satellizer, Rana, calm down please." Kazuya tried to interject.

It was too late to stop this train. "I am so tired of that same, weak argument. Rana, you don't know me and you don't know how I feel about Kazuya." Turning quickly, Satellizer grabbed a double handful of Kazuya's shirt and lifted him roughly from his chair. She mashed her lips to his and the cafeteria erupted in cries of shock.

Satellizer dropped a wide eyed Kazuya back into his seat before turning on Rana, the coppery taste of blood going unnoticed. "Give it up, Rana. I will be the one kissing him. I will be the one giving him naked massages. I will be the one baptizing him."

Going purple with rage, Rana shouted, "That was a barbaric act, using Kazuya as a tool to get back at me." She snatched up Satellizer's half eaten burger and closed her fist until bun, burger and ketchup oozed between her fingers. Before anyone knew what was happening, she'd shoved her hand down the front of Satellizer's shirt, burger and all. **Slap, slap.** Rana wiped the remnants from her palm on her adversary's exposed cleavage.

Many people cringed as tremendous power flared in the cafeteria. Murder in her eyes, the blonde haired Pandora's stigmata hummed with energy.


End file.
